Taking on the World
by XOXOXOXOX
Summary: Pan and Trunks never met, Bra and Goten never met, Bra and Pan are best friends, Goten and Trunks are best friends. Pan and Trunks get a little active during a game of truth or dare and so do Bra and Goten. Who knows how things can end up. Read and find o


Taking on the World  
  
By: XOXOXOXOX  
  
Pan Son/ 16/ Sophomore at Orange Star High School  
  
Trunks Vegeta Briefs/ 18/ Senior at Orange Star High School  
  
Bra Vegeta Briefs/ 16/ Sophomore at Orange Star High School  
  
Goten Son/ 17/ Junior at Orange Star High School  
  
Summary: Pan and Trunks have never met and neither have Goten and Bra. Bra and Pan are best friends and Trunks and Goten are best friends. When Gohan, Videl, Chichi, Goku, Bulma, and Vegeta go on vacation Bra asks Pan to stay at Capsule Corp. with her and Trunks asks Goten to stay with him. Life progresses, read and find out!  
  
"Hey Pan, I still can't believe this is the last day of our freshman year, but yeah, did you know my mom, my dad, your dad, your mom, your grandma, and your grandpa are all going on a trip tomorrow? But my mom asked your mom if you could stay with me till they got back and she said yes and also my brother gets to have a guy named Goten to come over" said Bra. "Goten is my uncle. You know it is so weird how I have never met your brother and you have never met my uncle, don't you think? Im pretty sure I have seen your brother but I never got acquainted with him at all and I bet you seen Goten before too" said Pan. "Probably, but do you wanna stay with me?" asked Bra. "Sure, I wont leave you alone with my uncle and your brother, they'd probably do something weird to you" answered Pan. "Thanks Pan! 7th hour is next see yah tomorrow" departed Bra. "Ok, see yah then" said Pan waving and walking to Science class and daydreaming about the fun stuff they would do. RING!!! "Class is dismissed," said Mr. Callahan. Pan picked up her things and ran out of the classroom. She went out the back door and saw all the football players and cheerleaders. Pan spotted Goten and ran up to him. "Hey Goten" greeted Pan. "Hey Panny, this is my good friend Trunks Briefs, the QB on the football team" greeted Goten. "Hey" said Pan."Hey" said Trunks. "So Pan, where are Gohan and Videl going for summer break?" asked Goten. "On a cruise with your parents and Bra's parents" answered Pan. "Bra Briefs?" asked Trunks. "Yeah, she is my best friend, she said Goten was staying at your house for summer break" said Pan. "Wow, I cant believe we haven't met, I probably was out if you stayed the night with my sister" said Trunks. "Yeah well I gotta go Goten, nice meeting you Trunks, bye" said Pan running off.  
  
"Damn Goten, she is hot, that denim cheerleader mini skirt, those nice legs, mmmmm...she has a nice chest too" said Trunks. "Trunks, that is my niece, don't be talking bout her body like that, I'll have to hurt yah," said Goten. "Well Im going to go Goten, see yah tomorrow" said Trunks. "G'bye yah horn-dog" said Goten going in the opposite direction.  
  
~ NEXT DAY~  
  
"C'mon Pan, We're gonna drop you off at the Briefs' house now" called Videl. "Ok mom" said Pan walking down the stairs with a huge suitcase. Pan was wearing another cheerleader mini but this time it was velvet and white and she had on a white halter-top that had 'booty licious' on the front in black. Pan put the suitcase in the back of the mini van and they drove off. When they arrived Bra was waiting outside for Pan. "C'mon Pan" Bra said. "Bye mom, bye dad" said Pan waving to her mom and dad. Pan put her stuff in the guest room in the middle of Bra and Trunks' rooms. Bra and Pan went down stairs and put on a movie, The South Park movie. "Hey Pan, didn't know you'd be here, how'ya been?" asked Goten. "Im fine, this is my friend Bra" said Pan motioning to the girl next to her. "Figures" said Goten.  
  
~ LATER 7:00 p.m.~  
  
"Hey Bra do you and Pan wanna play truth or dare?" asked Trunks. "Sure" said Bra. Pan and Bra walked up the stairs and entered Trunks' room that was surprisingly clean. "Ok, Trunks truth or dare?" asked Goten. "Dare" Trunks answered easily. "I dare you to kiss Pan," said Goten. "Okay" said Trunks. Trunks moved towards Pan and put his hand underneath her jaw line and kissed her. Pan kissed back and slid her tongue in his mouth and he did the same. They pulled apart and Bra and Goten were staring wide-eyed with mouths open. "Damn" said Goten. "Ok, Bra, truth or dare" Trunks said simply. "Dare" said Bra. "I dare you to strip tease for Goten" said Trunks. "Okay" said Bra. Bra pulled off her shirt and put it around the back of Goten's head and then left it there. She then slinked out of her shorts and sat on Goten's lap. Once Bra put her clothes back on she asked Pan. "Pan, truth or dare?" "Dare," said Pan with a smirk "I dare you to lick Trunks' nipple" dared Bra. "Fine" said Pan as she lifted up Trunks' shirt and licked his nipple. Trunks just laughed. "Okay, Goten, truth or dare?" asked Pan. "Dare" said Goten. "I dare you to give Bra a hicky on her neck" said Pan. "Sure" said Goten. Goten moved in toward Bra and put his lips to her neck and sucked. After about one minute Bra had a bright red spot on her neck.  
  
"Okay now Trunks, truth or dare?" asked Goten. "Dare of course," answered Trunks. "I dare you to let Pan sleep with you, in your bed, tonight and also go up there on your bed with her right now" said Goten. "Ok then" said Trunks as he and Pan got up and lay together on his bed. "Ok now Pan, Truth or Dare?" asked Trunks. "Dare" said Pan. "I dare you to get undressed and run down the street 2 times" said Trunks. "Alright" said Pan. She got naked in front of all of them and walked down the stairs and ran down the street 2 times. Pan came back inside and put her clothes back on and lay next to Trunks again. "Ok, um Bra, truth or dare?" asked Pan. "Dare" said Bra. "I dare you and Goten to sleep in your bed together and go there right now and turn out Trunks' light" said Pan. "Ok" said Bra. Bra took Goten's hand and turned out the light and closed the door.  
  
Pan looked at Trunks, although she couldn't see him that well. She kissed him. He kissed her back and their tongues battled. Trunks put his hand up Pan's shirt and Pan pulled her shirt off and pulled his off. She undid her bra and pressed her body against his. Trunks unbuttoned her mini skirt and pushed it off of her. Pan undid Trunks' pants and he kicked them off. He took off her thong and she pulled his boxers off. "Do you want this?" asked Trunks. "Yes"-said Pan. He knew she had never done this before. He positioned himself and plunged into her. She whimpered a little but held back a scream. He kept moving in and out of her with skill. She was near her releasing point. He released his 'seed' and she released her 'juices'. Trunks and Pan lay there coated in sweat and breathing heavily.  
  
"Pan, Trunks! Wake up!" called Bra knocking on Trunks' door. No one answered so Bra entered and saw that Pan and Trunks' clothes were sprawled everywhere and Pan and Trunks were naked and holding on to each other. Bra left before things got any nastier. Trunks woke up and looked to his right and saw Pan sleeping. He got up and stretched. He grabbed his boxers and went out on his balcony and grabbed his pack of cigarettes and took one out and lit it.  
  
Pan was awake and she had put on her bra and thong. Trunks smiled at her as she picked up his cigarettes and took one out and lit it. "My legs ache," said Pan for no absolute reason. "Of course, not an innocent virgin girl anymore now are you?" asked Trunks sarcastically. "Don't think so, but it was pleasurable," admitted Pan. "I bet it was, you're not to bad yourself considering it was your first time," said Trunks. "You know you liked it as much as I did and that is a lot," said Pan. "I could do a lot better than that, and you'd be screaming my name so loud, the whole neighborhood could hear you," said Trunks. "Are you challenging me Trunks Briefs?" asked Pan. "You could say that," said Trunks. "Prove it tonight" said Pan. Trunks chuckled. "Ok" he said.  
  
Pan and Trunks got dressed and went down stairs. "Well if it isn't the 2 fuck buddies" greeted Goten. "Funny Goten, I thought I heard your screams not mine," said Trunks. "Well you're the one everyone could hear," said Goten. "Whatever" said Trunks. Pan kissed Trunks and joined Bra in the kitchen.  
  
"So Pan, have fun fucking my brother?" asked Bra. "It was pretty good, did you have fun fucking my uncle?" asked Pan. "Sure did," admitted Bra. "Does your brother have a girlfriend?" asked Pan. "No, he wouldn't do anything with you if he did, does Goten?" asked Bra. "Nope, he is looking for someone though," said Pan. "I might as well be that person," said Bra. "He was after Leah Hilton but she is a skank and she broke up with him after the first 5 minutes" said Pan. "Wow, that girl is evil," said Bra. "Yeah, how many people has Trunks had sex with?" asked Pan. "Only about 5 times, his first time was when he was 15" said Bra. "Well he is experienced," said Pan. "Gawd girl, you must really like my brother. Everyone says he is gonna be really rich when he is older" said Bra. "I would hope so," said Pan. "Well hold on to him as long as you can!" suggested Bra.  
  
That's Right...........  
  
That's Right.......  
  
Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends  
  
I know that I'm dreaming cause you're crazy about her  
  
Sometimes I wish all the time that  
  
you spend with her was with me instead  
  
I wish we could be more than friends  
  
  
  
It's time to let you know just how do i feel  
  
about that day (that's right) you drive me crazy (that's right)  
  
If she ever let you go then you know the deal  
  
Boy you will be mine  
  
Til the end of time  
  
It's the same dream  
  
Over and over  
  
(I can see us walking and holding hands)  
  
You and me  
  
Closer and closer  
  
(If everything was different you'd my man)  
  
Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends  
  
I know that I'm dreaming cause you're crazy about her  
  
Sometimes I wish all the time that  
  
you spend with her was with me instead  
  
I wish that we could be more than friends  
  
  
  
Waking up to the morning each day  
  
I think of you and how I wish  
  
I were the special girl in her place (that's right)  
  
Every time you see me with the smile on my face  
  
I just can't help but wish for the day  
  
It's the same dream  
  
Over and Over  
  
I can see use walking and holding hands  
  
You and me  
  
Closer and closer  
  
If everything was different you'd be my man  
  
Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends  
  
I know that I'm dreaming cause you're crazy about her  
  
Sometimes I wish all the time that  
  
You spend with her was with me instead  
  
I wish that we could be more than friends  
  
More than friends (more than friends)......  
  
More than friends (more.... than friends).......  
  
More than friends......  
  
That's right....  
  
That's right.......  
  
  
  
Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends  
  
I know that I'm dreaming cause you're crazy about her  
  
Sometimes I wish all the time that  
  
You spend with her was with me instead  
  
I wish that we could be more than friends  
  
Sometimes I wish we were more than just friends (I wish.. I wish)  
  
I know that I'm dreaming cause you're crazy (crazy....) about her  
  
Sometimes I (I...........)wish all the time that  
  
You spend with her was with me instead  
  
I wish that we could be more than friends (I wish we could be more than friends)  
  
Pan and Bra left the kitchen and went into the living room. Pan sat next to Trunks and Bra sat next to Goten. Trunks kissed Pan and held onto her. "Can we go out to eat?" asked Goten. "Sure, lets go to like the donut king or something and then we can go out tonight and before then we can go to the water park" said Trunks. "Sounds good to me said Pan as she ran upstairs and changed into her lavender string bikini and put a Hawaiian button up shirt over it but just left it unbuttoned and some lucky brand denim short shorts and a pair of lavender flip flops. Bra was wearing a blue string bikini and a pair of dungaree short shorts and a blue tank top with blue flip flops and the guys brought their clothes with them. 


End file.
